El tiempo decidirá
by Lady of Duel
Summary: Es hora de dejarlo atras. Ya no tiene sentido. Tengo que vivir por mi propia cuenta.


_**Lady of Duel en… un oneshot angustiante y deprimente. Pero, me gusta cómo me quedó. Después de varias cosas "alegres" Tenía que hacer uno así. En fin, sinceramente, estaba un poco… Sentimental, cuando lo escribí, así que me parece que me metí un poco en el sentimiento. ¡A disfrutar! (O deprimirse, lo que quieran)**_

_**El tiempo decidirá.**_

"_**Quizá fue sólo un momento" Me diría alguien. Que, obviamente no me conoce. Es grande la atracción que he sentido por ese chico desde hace varios años atrás. "Pasajero. Dale tiempo" Para nada. El que marcó mi vida. El amor. Él, que, con su tierna sonrisa, y su dulce carácter, me fue enamorando lentamente, hasta que me di cuenta de que, caí por él. Mis amigas lo saben. Amigos, también. Aquel chico me trae loca con todas las letras. Pensarán, ¿De quién hablas, Asuka? **_

_**Pues nada más y nada menos que de Judai Yuki. El chico que me trae más loca de todos los que hay en el mundo. Aquel, que me ha dejado de lado por su "mejor amigo" pero sinceramente, para mí hay algo más. Soy una masoquista, ¿No? Pienso cosas que quizá no son. Pero, a la vez, puede que sí. Nunca lo sabré. Sólo he decidido avanzar… Mi tan loco enamoramiento, debe terminar de una vez. Ya no tiene sentido. Después de todo, a él nunca le interesaron esas cosas. Ahora sólo espera seguir adelante. Y, lamentablemente, eso es lo único que yo no he decidido. Todos tienen planeado su futuro, a excepción de mí. Aquellos con los que pase tres largos años, son los mismos que, a partir de ahora, se van a separar y tomar distintas rutas. Pero creo que al que más me dolerá dejar es a Judai.**_

_**Nunca lo tuve que haber sentido. Lo sé. Pero, aun así, él es y será mi primer amor. He tenido otras relaciones, pero él ha sido mejor que todas ellas. Aún si sólo somos amigos.**_

_**Siempre me lo han dicho "Olvídalo" "No es bueno para ti" "Si sigues así, te harás daño a ti misma" Siempre lo he sabido. Intentar olvidarlo no es fácil. Pero, vamos, ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Dejar de hablarle? ¿Ser indiferente? Sólo amigos. Lo entiendo. Pero me he emocionado con tantas cosas pequeñas, que al final me ha dolido mucho. Ahora me encuentro capaz de observar todo, y sentir que fui una estúpida. Siempre lo supe en el fondo, ¿No? **_

_**Han ido y venido chicos, pero no he llegado a sentir lo que sentí con él. Nunca lo descubrió. Y, creo que es mejor así. No me gusta que una relación se vuelva tensa. Ha actuado tan amablemente siempre, que me dolería también perder su amistad. **_

_**Tantos momentos de dulzura, tantos sonrojos, nerviosismo, sólo han sido una pérdida de tiempo. Puedo entenderlo claramente. Nunca quise que cambiara, porque él me gustó así. Sólo tuve mucha fe en algo que jamás pasaría. Como, cuando alguien cree firmemente en una causa y al final, no sale así. Te decepcionas. En mi caso, no de él. Sólo de mi misma, por esperar mucho. **_

_**A veces, ha actuado tierno, como otras, indiferente. Me gustaron todas sus facetas. Me ha visto de muchas formas. Tierna, enojada, deprimida, llorando, feliz, con sueño, enferma, agotada, caprichosa, y aún así, sigue a mi lado como un gran amigo. Así que no tiene sentido cambiar. Nada. Nunca debió pasar. Sólo...Fue un sentimiento, que quizá era para otra persona. No para mí. Y, ahora, como sólo puedo seguir pensando así, he decidido que lo mejor será darme por vencida. Nada pasará. Todos lo sabemos. Aún si somos criados con "Y vivieron felices por siempre" Es más que obvio que no existe para todos. **_

_**Buscaré otra oportunidad. Esforzarme, y dejar de pensarlo. Incluso la música me lo ha recordado. Una situación juntos, ha sido motivo de burla de gente conocida. Pero, no creo que haya habido personas que logren entender como me siento, porque cada dolor es diferente. A algunos, les duele poco, a otros, más. Y incluso hay gente que sería capaz de morir, pero yo no entro en esa clasificación. Me ha dolido, pero sé que tengo un futuro, y ¿Quién sabe? Llegará alguien que mueva mi mundo como él lo ha hecho. Un primer amor, pero estoy más que segura que no será el último y cuando menos lo espere, Cupido dejará que alguien llegue a tocar mi puerta. **_

_**¿Quizá valió la pena el tiempo? ¿O sólo fue un desperdicio? Nadie lo sabe**_

_**Las lágrimas, sonrisas, y demás, nunca han sido en vano, porque gracias a ella he valorado muchas cosas. Y, si algo soy capaz de agradecer, son mis amistades, esas que siempre me han soportado cuando sólo quería tirar todo por la ventana. No vivir. Nada. Sólo quedarme quieta sin pensar en nada más que él. Seré extrema, pero creo que así me he sentido. Ahora, diré que ya estoy bien. Como he hecho varias veces. Llorar y llorar, lavarse la cara, y salir a reír. Las pocas personas que me conocen verdaderamente han sabido dejarme sola, y lo he apreciado. **_

_**Al escribir esto, me siento capaz de dejarlo verdaderamente. Ya no más. **_

_**Y, ahora, sólo puedo decir que seré capaz de seguir mi vida. Porque sé que nada lo cambiará, y que él y yo, somos sólo dos personas distintas que mantienen una amistad de años. Ambos, con un gran futuro por delante. Pero, curiosamente, ya no quiero prestarle más atención. Aquí, lo que verdaderamente importa soy yo. Dolerá, pero lo superaré. Después de todo, Ya llegará aquel que me de mi "Vivieron felices por siempre". Sólo será una cuestión de tiempo. Como siempre he pensado, El tiempo recompensa a aquellos que esperan... Y, gracias a eso, he logrado decir las palabras que he tenido en mi mente durante varios años… Aunque, quizá ese mensaje, nunca llegue a esa persona. Pero, ha valido la pena… A mi parecer.**_

_**Me quedará moverme adelante. No parar. Tengo metas que cumplir. Y, yo, con el tiempo, estaré orgullosa de mi progreso. Sólo… Me faltaba un poco de inspiración, ¿No? Algo que siempre me alentará, es haber sido la Reina de Obelisco Azul. Pero espero que ese título se le pase a alguna chica que tenga claro lo que quiere. Una chica que ame los duelos tan locamente como yo lo hice. Y, como siempre, que tenga buenos amigos que la puedan motivar. Quizá, un buen…**_

"_Espero que sigamos siendo rivales" _

_**Sí… Un buen rival… **_

_**Sólo el tiempo, podrá decidirlo.**_

_**Fin**_

**Y… ¿Qué tal?**

**Devi: Encantadoramente asqueroso.**

**-la ignora- Bueno… ¿Una historia?**

**Devi: No.**

**Aburrida. Pero creo que el tiempo decide quien vale verdaderamente en nuestras vidas. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Trata sobre lo que siente Asuka cuando le dice a Judai eso desde mi punto de vista. Ella tiene que seguir adelante. El amor no puede ser, pero llegará alguien. Hay que ser optimistas. Sólo un poco. No mucho.**

**Devi: ¿Ya nos vamos?**

**¡Que te esperes!**

**En fin, espero que les haya llegado al corazoncito. Era más corto, pero quería llegar a las 1000 palabras así que lo llene un poco. Lo había escrito por sentirme mejor yo, pero se convirtió en un oneshot de Yu gi oh GX –sonríe- Ahora sí, ¿Me dejan algún review si les gusto o les llego a sus corazoncitos?**

**Devi: ¡Nos vamos! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
